


Si algo puede salir mal saldrá... diferente

by Allalabeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que se reunía un gran número de naciones, cosas extrañas y peculiares estaban destinadas a ocurrir. El Juicio Final, es una de tantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si algo puede salir mal saldrá... diferente

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen y los países no creo ni que puedan pertenecerle a nadie. 
> 
> Dicho esto, comentar que hay un puñado de personajes originales no relacionados con Hetalia y más similares a La Muerte del Mundodisco que otra cosa.
> 
> Escrito para Star_less durante intercambio del Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras 2009/2010.

**Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá... diferente**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lo gracioso de El Fin Del Mundo, era que uno nunca se lo esperaba del todo.   
  
Era el ejemplo perfecto del cuento de “Pedro y el lobo” usado para amenazar a generaciones enteras de nuevos niños. En el caso que nos ocupa, nunca era el lobo el que venía (poco relevantes resultan los lobos cuando uno no puede sufrir daños físicos) sino Francia. Por supuesto, él era mucho más peligroso que cualquier tipo de bicho que caminase a cuatro patas, a dos, volase, nadase o se arrastrase por el suelo. Después de todo, a lo largo de los siglos se habían recolectado las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que su forma de pensar era idéntica a la de los tiburones. Lo veo= me lo como*. Al menos, eso había inculcado Inglaterra a sus protegidos con toda la eficiencia capaz de utilizar un ser  _moralmente superior_. Teniendo en cuenta que de su cabeza había salido la moral victoriana, nunca había que subestimar los extremos a los que podía llegar para amargarle la vida a uno. Y quién dice uno, dice a todo el mundo. Literalmente.  
  
Por supuesto, tampoco él se había esperado El Fin Del Mundo.   
  
Y El Fin Del Mundo estaba ahí, tocando a la puerta de la sala de reuniones de las Naciones Unidas.  
  
Una pena que no hubiese nadie para recibirlo. Debería haber sabido que en la hora del café nadie se queda por allí. Por eso y, como después de todo, éste era su primer trabajo, sacó su cuaderno de notas para no olvidar las correcciones en sus siguientes encomiendas. Con letra clara, redondeada e infantil escribió: “Nadie está en su sitio a la hora del café” a lo que añadió una enmienda en letra diminuta y cursiva: “Invertir más en publicidad” porque, seguramente, si más gente hubiese sabido que iba a llegar, al menos habrían dejado a la recepcionista para que lo atendiese. Aunque claro, como sabía cómo se las gastaban algunos de ellos, quizá su error era presuponer que no se habían marchado intencionalmente. No, seguramente no. Al parecer, habían olvidado que había reservado ese día para él.  
  
El Fin Del Mundo era alguien educado y perfeccionista, así que diligentemente decidió tomar asiento en la zona de espera y aguardar a que alguien apareciese y lo condujesen a presencia de Alfred Jones, que según su jefe, era el tipo con el que hablar en estas situaciones.  
  
La primera en llegar del descanso del café fue la señorita recepcionista, que evaluó su traje negro y sus gafas de sol de forma fría antes de adoptar una sonrisa de desprecio.  
  
—La convención de ciencia ficción no es en este edificio, señor. Es dos manzanas más allá.  
  
El Fin Del Mundo miró a la mujer como si estuviese loca, y dio gracias de que su trabajo ayudase a ese tipo de personas a librarse de ese tipo de problemas. Desde luego, era terapéutico para todo aquel con problemas de posesividad, o para quién necesitase hacer una limpieza en casa. Él se encargaba de llevarse todo eso que no servía para nada.  
  
—Querría hablar con Alfred Jones, si es usted tan amable.  
  
—¿Tiene usted una acreditación de acceso y cita previa? El señor Jones es un hombre muy ocupado, y hoy se celebra una reunión de la Organización de Naciones Unidas a la que ha de asistir.   
  
Con un suspiro de enfado hacia los burócratas, El Fin Del Mundo sacó la selección de capítulos de la serie de libros que hablaban de él y se los dejó a la señorita sobre la mesa.   
  
—¡Un turista! ¿Has venido a verme ser el Héroe? ¡Pareces sacado de  _Men in Black_! —Un joven rubio con chaqueta de aviador y gafas corrió hasta él y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Sin darle tiempo a responder, se puso a ojear los documentos que la recepcionista trataba de leer. Quizá debería haber traído las versiones en inglés en vez de las originales —. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Arameo? —Por suerte para su cometido, El Fin Del Mundo acababa de recordar que sus jefes le habían dado un documento oficial en inglés que resumía su cometido. Si no recordaba mal, lo había guardado en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, justo al lado de su tarjeta de presentación. Carraspeó y amablemente tendió ambos documentos al hombre frente a él —. ¿EL FIN DEL MUNDO? ¿CÓMO QUE EL FIN DEL MUNDO? ¿AHORA? ¿PERO  _AHORAMISMOYA_? ¡TENGO QUE AVISAR A TODOS!  
  
El hombre salió corriendo hacia el ascensor y la recepcionista, tomándose la situación como si estuviese acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de reacciones una vez al mes, se sentó en su silla, se colocó los auriculares, abrió el  _facebook_  y por último se dirigió a él con voz amable pero inflexible.  
  
—Señor, lamento muchísimo la reacción del señor Jones, pero me temo que tendrá que sentarse y esperar a que vuelva de su reunión antes de ser atendido. Por si le interesa la opción, esta es la contraseña del wi-fi.   
  
  
                                                                                                      ***************  
  
  
  
—¡GENTE! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTÁ AQUÍ!   
  
Ver gritar a Alfred era de lo más habitual, así que nadie le prestó atención. Francia e Inglaterra continuaron con su discusión #387 del día, que giraba en torno a cómo reproducir en cautividad amebas para conseguir unas criaturas perfectamente naturales y salvajes. Grecia siguió haciendo bolitas de papel con sus notas (esas que nunca exponía en las reuniones porque todo lo que tenía que decir al mundo se resumía fácilmente en tres maravillosas siglas; DAT) que luego servían para dos propósitos: entretener a los tres gatos que lo habían seguido desde fuera y ser lanzadas hábilmente a la cabeza de Turquía.  
  
Suspiró. Como siempre, la sala era un caos. ¿Era demasiado pedir que cuando uno gritaba “EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTÁ AQUÍ” la gente le prestase atención? Aunque solo fuese por la novedad, deberían hacerle caso. Solo por eso. Pero claro, los listos de los europeos habían creado las Metáforas y los Dobles Sentidos y si uno decía “EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTÁ AQUÍ” nadie asumía que literalmente, un tipo vestido igual que los de  _Men In Black_  estaba en la sala de espera, aguardando a que Alfred cumpliese con una cita puesta en el calendario milenios antes. El mismo Alfred se esperaba algo un poco más llamativo. Un Diluvio, o terremotos, o incluso algún cuerpo celeste no identificado impactando contra el planeta. Para nada un tipo trajeado con un par de documentos que firmar. Era toda una desilusión. ¿Cómo podría ser un Héroe en este caso? ¿Tirando los documentos a la trituradora de papel? ¿Quemándolos? Si no podía escapar de un par de catástrofes naturales o de algún ejército de robots asesinos, no merecía la pena que el mundo terminase.   
  
Lo que pasaba era que claro, si ninguno de los presentes le prestaba atención, probablemente El Fin Del Mundo tampoco lo haría. Hasta Tony, sentado en su rincón especial, lo ignoraba. No le extrañaba demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que Shinatty-chan estaba con él y Alfred sabía de buena mano que algo se cocía entre ellos. Su dinero iba a que Shinatty-chan en realidad era un alien de la misma galaxia que Tony y que estaban en la tierra espiando a los humanos por si sus jefes decidían invadirlos en algún momento. Escenario que contaba con el beneplácito total de Estados Unidos ya que sería una ocasión perfecta de salvar a la humanidad de una raza de depredadores espaciales, crueles y... y que se parecían a Shinatty-chan. Ser monos era lo que les facilitaría el trabajo: los humanos se confiarían y entonces ¡ZAS! Adiós Libertad, Hola Esclavitud (que por cierto, Hola Esclavitud era una vieja amiga de El Fin Del Mundo y solían quedar para pensar estrategias de trabajo juntos en el café de la esquina cerca de sus casas; o eso se rumoreaba).   
  
Tenía que encontrar una forma de lograr que le prestasen atención. Se removió en su asiento y frunció el ceño. Volvió a removerse. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Retorció la espalda.  
  
—Si sientes alguna necesidad imperiosa de doblarte hasta que el dolor nuble todos tus sentidos, yo puedo ayudarte.  
  
Rusia, salió del lugar que ocupaba en todas las reuniones (siempre el mismo, frente a Estados Unidos para poder vigilarlo mejor) y se paró justo al lado de la silla en la que Alfred continuaba retorciéndose.   
  
—¡Ivan! ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTÁ AQUÍ! —volvió a gritar. La sonrisa del otro país creció un poco.  
  
Ciertamente, sus sonrisas eran dignas de estudio. Ciertamente estaba pagando a varios científicos para que averiguasen cuál era exactamente el gen que causaba las diferencias en las expresiones entre un sádico y una persona normal. Y, sin lugar a dudas, no había mayor sádico en el mundo que Rusia.   
  
—Puedo ser magnánimo y ahorrarte que te veas en semejante situación. Una palabra y en unas horas habrá un puñado de misiles borrando tu mísera existencia para siempre. Hasta tengo experiencia en eliminar toda documentación y recuerdo tuyo para siempre. —Un aura visible y violácea lo rodeó. Perfecto. Todo el mundo prestaba atención a Ivan cuando lo rodeaba esa fuerza invisible (en realidad era intangible, pero Alfred nunca recordaba ese tipo de palabras, para eterna desesperación de Arthur) —. O puedes ser uno con Rusia, lo que tú prefieras.  
  
Todos los demás habían dejado de discutir. Francia e Inglaterra todavía tenían las manos en las gargantas del otro, pero estaban callados y prestando atención. Prusia, cuya presencia nadie terminaba de entender en las reuniones ya que no era un país independiente y Alemania los representaba a ambos, había ido a sentarse junto a España y los dos parecían cómodos con los pies sobre la mesa, comiendo palomitas y mirando la conversación de Alfred e Ivan como si fuese un espectáculo. Una persona más racional (es decir, ninguno de los presentes) se preguntaría porqué había palomitas en una reunión de las Naciones Unidas, a lo que cualquier nación le contestaría que teniendo en cuenta lo que Prusia encontraba divertido y la de peleas que había siempre, lo extraño era que no hubiese empezado a cobrar entrada.  
  
—¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTÁ AQUÍ! —volvió a gritar Alfred.   
  
Las reacciones abarcaron un amplio abanico, desde el escepticismo, hasta la decepción, pasando por las carcajadas de Prusia y los ceños fruncidos. Rusia sonreía  _más_. Estonia, en silencio y asustado, analizó el angulo de su sonrisa y se aseguró científicamente de que era la sonrisa #27, esa que destinaba a Letonia cada vez que hacía algo imbécil antes de pasarse dos semanas divirtiéndose con él en la sala de tortura.   
  
—¡Vamos, vamos América, deja de decir sandeces! —le gritó Inglaterra, soltando a Francia y dedicándole una mirada altiva de esas que solo Arthur Kirkland era capaz de lograr —. ¿No te he dicho ya que ya no tienes edad para ese tipo de juegos?  
  
—¡NO ES BROMA! ¡DE VERDAD QUE ESTÁ FUERA ESPERANDO!  
  
—América, América... —el tono de Francia lograba ningunear a su interlocutor de forma tan exclusiva y única como la altivez de Inglaterra —. Si el fin del mundo estuviese aquí, no esperaría por nosotros. No creo que el Apocalipsis sea tan considerado.  
  
—¿Y que va a saber un gabacho al respecto?  
  
—Ey ey... ¿A quién estás insultando tú, pobre excusa de país?  
  
—¡QUE ESTOY CONTANDO LA VERDAD!  
  
—Si quieres, puedo demostrarte mis habilidades actuando primero sobre Lituania, América-kun...  
  
—¡Criajo! ¡Deja de tirarme bolas de papel de una vez! Parece que tengo que volver a disciplinarte. ¿Es que echas de menos los azotes en el culo, Grecia?  
  
En su posición privilegiada, Prusia aprovechó para darle un codazo a España. Los ojos de Antonio, despegándose a mala gana de dónde Francia estaba usando trucos sucios para tirarle del pelo a Inglaterra (el tercer pasatiempo favorito de Antonio era ver sufrir a Arthur, sólo después de atacar a todo niño mono menor de quince años con el que se topase y decirle a Romano lo mucho que lo quería) siguieron la dirección que su viejo amigo indicaba. Y ahí, en la vena que se le hinchaba a Ludwig en el cuello, estaba lo verdaderamente divertido. Cogiendo un puñado de palomitas, España decidió ser él quien empezase la cuenta atrás.  
  
—Cinco...  
  
—Cuatro...  
  
—Tres...  
  
—Dos...  
  
—Uno y...  
  
—¡SILENCIO! ¡TODO EL MUNDO A COMPORTARSE COMO ES DEBIDO! ¡VOSOTROS DOS, SENTAOS MIRANDO A LA PARED! ¡GRECIA, DEJA DE ACOSAR A TURQUÍA! ¡RUSIA, NO TORTURES A LITUANIA EN PÚBLICO! ¡Y POR AMOR A DIOS, AMÉRICA, SI DE VERDAD TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR HAZ UNA PROPUESTA ESCRITA!  
  
—¡PERO ES QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ, PUEDO DECIRLE QUE PASE SI QUERÉIS!  
  
Muchos, en ese instante, no terminaron de entender qué estaba pasando. Después de todo, nadie respondía a los gritos airados de Alemania. Era Alemania. Sus palabras se respetaban siempre. Incluso Prusia, su hermano mayor y el mayor delincuente de todos, acataba sus órdenes al pie de la letra. De ahí que todos, incluyendo a Ludwig estuviesen estupefactos (Gilbert, fascinado con la novedad, creía ver espumilla en las comisuras de la boca de su hermano de tan grande que era su sorpresa) cuando Alfred le respondió y salió corriendo al exterior.   
  
Un par de minutos después, volvía a entrar acompañado por un hombre de aspecto indefiniblemente normal, traje negro y gafas de sol.  
  
—Buenas tardes —se presentó —. Soy El Fin Del Mundo y tengo una cita con la humanidad. —Enseñó una página de calendario. Sobre el 21 de diciembre había un gran círculo rojo.  
  
Las naciones del mundo se miraron las unas a las otras sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al menos, hasta que Arthur decidió que la broma de su ex protegido había ido demasiado lejos.   
  
—Vamos, Alfred, ya nos has hecho la gracia. ¿Tenemos que reírnos ahora y darte una palmadita en la espalda?  
  
—Lamento informarles de que es cierto que estoy aquí por trabajo. —El hombre de negro sacó una tablilla de roca de su maletín —. Ésta es la prueba de la cita que teníamos.  
  
Arthur, decidido, se levantó y tomó la tablilla entre sus manos. Alzó una ceja ante el grupo de símbolos carentes de significado para él y El Fin Del Mundo le pasó otro documento, esta vez en papel, que al parecer era la traducción de ese último.  
  
—“Declaramos oficialmente que El Fin Del Mundo vendrá el veintiuno de diciembre de dos mil doce. Firmado: Los Mayas”.  
  
España, de pronto, se encogió en su asiento. Varios de los países lo suficientemente mayores y versados para entender porqué quería desaparecer le dedicaron miradas cargadas de reproche. Excepto Prusia, que se empezó a reír en voz baja. Prusia no era un tipo para preocuparse o reprocharle cosas a sus congéneres. Él era de los que se reían de todo y por todo. Total, antes de ser abolido como país, había decidido que la inmortalidad (aunque solo fuese en las mentes de los demás) no se conseguía siendo recordado por su grandeza, ni convenciendo a Arthur para que realizase algún ritual demoníaco, la inmortalidad se alcanzaba estando vivo. Y si había burlado a la muerte, El Fin Del Mundo no iba a presentar un reto mayor. Por desgracia, su hermano pequeño disfrutaba estropeando sus buenos momentos.  
  
—Uhm... —comenzó Alemania —. Lamento informarle que esa civilización no existe en la actualidad. —Más miradas hacia España —. Por lo tanto, si de verdad quiere tener acceso a exponer su caso ante nosotros, tiene que enviar solicitudes a aquellos con derecho a veto, convencerlos de que es necesario escuchar su propuesta, y entonces ya entraríamos en la exposición de los hechos  _per se_. Una vez realizado todo ese proceso, tendríamos que votar el contenido, y quizá hacer referendos antes de aprobarlo y ponerlo en acción.   
  
El Fin Del Mundo pareció confuso y perdido durante un momento. Bajo la seria mirada de Ludwig, fue capaz de reponerse, asentir y, unido con Alemania por el inmenso respeto hacia los canales burocráticos establecidos, asintió y salió de allí, decidido a comenzar con el papeleo.  
  
—¿SÓLO HACÍA FALTA HACER ALGO ASÍ?  
  
—Nunca subestimes el poder de la burocracia sobre gente responsable con ganas de hacer un buen trabajo —aconsejó Francis —. Después de esto, supongo que ya hemos hecho bastante, así que voto por que vayamos a disfrutar de los últimos momentos de la humanidad como consideremos más oportuno.   
  
Los pocos que habían tomado notas o tenían algún tipo de guión para semejantes reuniones comenzaron a recoger lo que les queda sobre la mesa. Excepto Grecia, claro, cuyos documentos estaban alrededor de Turquía después de haber sido fragmentados en bolitas y utilizados como proyectiles.   
  
—Antonio, amigo mío, esto llama a una fiesta en tu casa —anunció Prusia, pasando los brazos sobre España —. Después de todo, es culpa tuya por haber aniquilado a la civilización que podría habernos avisado con tiempo que el mundo se iba a la mierda.  
  
—Vale, vale. ¡Lovi! ¿Vendrás verdad? ¡Ita-chan tú también tienes que venir!  
  
—Veee... ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos podemos?   
  
Alemania suspiró. Si por él fuese, se pasaría la tarde que le quedaba al planeta en su casa, con su perro, un buen libro y una buena cerveza. Quizá escuchando a Austria tocar el piano en la habitación de al lado y escuchando a Italia hacer ruido en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena. Pero claro, su hermano tenía que darle ideas a España. Por lo menos, se libraría de Prusia riéndose de él mientras leía y de Romano llamándole de todo menos guapo. Había lugares peores en los que pasar el fin del mundo que disfrutando de buen clima, música, y viendo a Feliciano ser feliz.   
  
—¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir yo también? —preguntó América, que recientemente había descubierto porqué todos en Europa iban a casa de España a celebrar fiestas.  
  
—Claro —respondió Rusia por el anfitrión —. Además, estaré encantado de hacerte un  _tour privado_  de mi yate, que está allí desde el verano. Ya verás como los acabados del dormitorio son de lo más... creativos.   
  
—¿DE VERDAD? ¡NO SABÍA QUE FUESES UN TIPO TAN GENIAL! ¡Desde ahora tenemos que ser amigos, Rusia! No vayamos a desperdiciar nuestras últimas horas suspicaces el uno del otro. Todo eso está ya enterrado.   
  
Al final, todo el mundo (de nuevo, literalmente) prometió ir. Todos excepto el Experto En Malhumor y Hosquedad Oficial, que sin títulos era conocido como Arthur, Inglaterra (de nacimiento) y/o Reino Unido (tras su época adolescente de quererlo todo para él no podía mantener el viejo nombre). Y por eso, estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con un té y un libro preguntándose cómo se lo estarían pasando todos. Pero ni muerto pisaría la casa de Antonio a menos que viniese a buscarlo en persona. Después de todo, tenían demasiada historia como para aceptar de buena gana nada que le ofreciese. Si no podía obtenerlo por métodos no ortodoxos, no le hacía gracia.  
  
—¿Es así como piensas pasar el final,  _mon cher Anglaterre_?  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar sucumbiendo a la orgía que debe ser aquello a estas horas? Es más, ¿no deberías estar sugiriendo que conviertan la fiesta en una bacanal?  
  
—Nah, todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a unirse, y así pierde la gracia. Lo que es más importante es que estás loco si creías que iba a consentir que te amargues en el último día. Como mínimo deberías estar preocupado por lo que Rusia le estará enseñando a América en su yate.  
  
—Ya es mayorcito. Puede cuidar de sí mismo.  
  
— _Anglaterre, Anglaterre..._ — Francia suspiró y se sentó en el reposa brazos del sillón que ocupaba Inglaterra —. Si no te conociese, podría llegar a creerme que eres así de antisocial. Pero te conozco, así que levanta el culo y vamos a emborracharnos gratis a casa de Antonio. Siempre hemos disfrutado demasiado de gastar su dinero como para cambiar a estas alturas.   
  
Para terminar propiamente con la humanidad, esa noche fue una serie de locuras entretejidas con alcohol, gritos y música. El pan de cada sábado para España, pero una novedad para muchos otros.   
  
Rusia, en un arrebato de felicidad después de haber pasado varias horas en el yate con la única compañía de América, decidió regalarle su tierra a Lituania, como compensación por todo lo que lo había torturado. Bielorrusia despertó de su psicosis localizada en el incesto y decidió que en realidad llevaba toda su vida enamorada de Lituania. Grecia gritó al mundo que Turquía era la luz del amor que justificaba su existencia, dato al que había llegado tras milenios de reflexiones filosóficas profundas. Alemania confesó que su mayor fantasía era que Italia fuese su amo (por suerte para él, Prusia estaba fumando con Holanda y las palabras no fueron realmente procesadas por su cerebro). Japón y China confesaron que no tan en el fondo, Corea era lindo y que a ninguno de los dos les importaría ser dominantes desde la pasividad con él. Polonia terminó convenciendo a las naciones más jóvenes para que se vistiesen con falditas de colegiala rosas. Y como guinda a una noche memorable que nadie recordaría, Canadá fue el más popular del evento.  
  
Ilusos y confiados, ninguno tuvo el más mínimo temor a ser avergonzado con vídeos online o fotografías en webs sociales. La Vida, que también quería pasar un buen rato, envió a su mejor trabajador, Murphy, para dar un poco de vida al asunto.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                              ***************  
  
  
  
El Fin Del Mundo resopló. Era la cuarta oficina a la que acudía e iban a enviarlo a otra más. Ya era capaz de intuir que después de esa otra habría otra y otra y otra. En diferentes puntos de la ciudad en los que, para su fortuna, podía materializarse en un instante. Y no, no necesitaba esa compleja teoría en la cual toda la materia estaba formada por cuantos que uno podía deshacer y rehacer como los juguetes de construir para niños. Él no era materia, era El Fin Del Mundo, así que tenía la ventaja de no perder tiempo en desplazamientos. Aunque claro, visto lo visto, sentía curiosidad por las tretas que la humanidad inventaría en cuanto el teletransporte se hiciese algo común. ¿Solicitudes para poder aparecer en edificios de organismos oficiales? ¿Podrían un solo trabajador en hileras de veinte ventanillas perfectamente funcionales?   
  
En esas estaba cuando un tipo vestido de la forma más simple y mediocre que El Fin Del Mundo había tenido el placer de ver, se plantó delante de él y le dio un par de toques en el hombro.  
  
—¿Tú eres El Fin Del Mundo?  
  
—Sí. Estoy ocupado, así que si tienes algo que decirme...  
  
—Mira tío. La Jefa me ha dicho que me pasase a verte. Parece ser que quieres ¿ponerle fin a la humanidad? —El hombre alzó una ceja—. Eso es la peor idea que he escuchado desde que Héctor dejó que aceptasen el caballo de madera. Pareces un tipo serio y tal, es una pena que esto se termine antes de que puedas entender lo divertido que es. ¡Hay que disfrutar! ¡Que la vida son dos días! Y no sabes lo que te pierdes. Échale un ojo a esto. —Sacó un móvil, hizo cuatro cosas con él antes de girarlo en su dirección y luego esperó. El Fin Del Mundo se encontró con los países del mundo haciendo el ridículo. Varios de ellos estaban subidos a una mesa, claramente ebrios, bailando y cantando. Desnudos, lo cual era un punto a tener en cuenta —. Si esperas un poco más, ya verás lo que te ríes cuando mañana esto aparezca en varios millones de lugares en Internet. ¡Nos esperan siglos de diversión a cuenta de esta noche! ¡Siglos!  
  
El Fin Del Mundo se lo pensó con calma. Quizá era mejor dejarlos vivir unos milenios más. Podía concertar una cita previa, que era lo que debería haber hecho, dedicar una semana a los formularios oficiales, y marcar el Apocalipsis con el tiempo suficiente para que fuese aceptado. Más que nada, porque no iba a ser capaz de terminar a tiempo para que el mundo terminase ese día, y ya que no iba a ser puntual, tanto daba un día que diez mil años. Además, así podía crear una raza de aliens para satisfacer los deseos de América. Seguro que Hola Esclavitud estaría encantada de ayudarlo.   
  
—Creo que puedo aceptar tu propuesta.   
  
—De puta madre colega. ¿Te hacen unas cañas en casa de la Jefa? Cuando la dejé estaba asegurándose de que todos los detalles estarán en la red para cuando despierten.  
  
Después del estrés que su día le había causado, compañía y bebidas frías sonaba bien.   
  
—¿Te importa si llamo a un par de amigos? Estoy seguro de que disfrutarían profundamente con nosotros.  
  
—¡Para nada colega! ¡Cuántos más mejor!   
  
Y así, ahora que todos esperaban a El Fin Del Mundo, él no apareció, lo cual, según Murphy, era todavía más gracioso que cuando aparecía pero nadie lo esperaba.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Cita literal sacada de Tiempos Interesantes escrito por Terry Pratchett.


End file.
